justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
PonPonPon
|artist = きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ ( ) |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Teal |gc = Mustard Magenta (Arrows) |lc = Pink |pictos = 120 |nowc = PonPonPon |from = EP }}"PonPonPon" or "PON PON PON" by きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ ( ) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl with dark blue hair. Her hair styled with bangs and has two pigtails with thick strands and supported by a pair of ribbons, the left ribbon cyan and the right ribbon yellow. She wears a pink and dark magenta striped top with cyan puffed sleeves as well as a pair of baggy cyan shorts. The shorts contain eyeballs with black eyelashes, with the eyeballs collored cyan, yellow and pink. She also has a dark blue glove on her left hand and yellow and pink leggins. Lastly, she has cyan long loose socks and dark blue shoes with dark pink soles. Her outline is black. Background At the start, a giant scepter decorated with bows, pompoms and other cute stuff appears and flies into the coach's right hand; then, the song starts. The coach starts dancing inside a room with white, pink and yellow checkered floor and a magenta border, a wall with pink and turquoise stripes, a sun and two turquoise giant candies with silhouettes of running animals (the left ones are blue and the right ones are magenta); after that, the sun and candies are replaced by a dollhouse mirror with a yellow and black checkered inside, which shoots colorful eyeballs that fly through a black, yellow and pink nonagon. During the chorus, the background shows a wide variety of patterns and elements, such as zigzags, bouncing bread slices, a magnifying glass; then, the coach returns in the initial room, with a turquoise spiral pattern, two suns on the sides and four bouncing balls; after the chorus ends, the room returns in its original state, with the addition of a rainbow dolphin with a top hat and an eyeglass. Before the second verse starts, many eyeballs appear behind the coach and explode after few seconds; after that, the rotation starts over. At the end, all elements in the room disappear, while a black crow flies from right to left; after the coach performs her final pose, the screen closes with a circular effect and becomes orange, while some eyeballs pop out of the circle and then explode. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: While keeping your left hand on your hip, fan your face with your right hand and shake your hips. PonPonPon_GM.png|All Gold Moves PPP GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''PonPonPon'' is the first song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the series. *The background, outfit and parts of the choreography were based from the official music video. *During the choruses of the routine, the lyrics do not show up even though vocals are very audibly heard. *At the end of the routine, there is a missing pictogram where the dancer makes an inverted circle with her arms. *Menu assets feature the coach with a fading dark purple outline instead of a thin black outline. *The pictograms have magenta arrows although the coach's glove is yellow. *The eyes on the coach’s clothes glitch when she does certain moves, and her hair glitches throughout the routine. Gallery Game Files Ponponpon cover generic.png|''PON PON PON'' ponponpon ava.png|Avatar on In-Game Screenshots Ponponpon jdwii2 menu.png|''PON PON PON'' on the menu (translated version) Ponponpon_jdwii2_coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos Official Music Video きゃりーぱみゅぱみゅ - PONPONPON , Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - PONPONPON Gameplay PonPonPon - Just Dance Wii 2 Extractions PonPonPon - Just Dance Wii 2 (No GUI) 6ac031fd|Breakdown Mode extraction References Site Navigation ja:PONPONPON Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Japanese Songs Category:Songs by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U